Absence Makes the Spy Grow Fonder
by Katherine Julia
Summary: It's the summer after the exchange, and C finds out Blackthorne was never that far away after all. Prequel to CKtS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**i just want to give credit for the idea of this plot to a2zm, whose story 'the mystery of finding blackthorne' inspired _this _story.**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing, all credit goes to Ally Carter. ****please be nice and don't sue me.**

**yours truly, **

**katiebear95**

**p.s. this is my first fanfic so pleaseee be nice, and don't forget to review 0:]**

* * *

**The Way to Blackthorne**

**CHAPTER I**

**Cammie POV**

I sat in the silent library of Gallagher Academy, flipping through all the books I could find that had any relevancy to me. Usually, my best friends, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton and Macey McHenrey would be here helping me, but everyone had left for summer vacation about a week ago, a week after finals and the departure of the boys from the exchange program.

A week. That's how long it took me to give in to the pounding in my head and get my butt to the library to try and find the location of Blackthorne, so I could find Zach.

That's right, Zach, as in Zachary Goode, as in the boy who kissed me in front of the entire school and then walked out of my life.

Last semester my best friends (and roommates) and I had spent every waking minute of our lives trying to learn all we could about Blackthorne and the boys that studied there. And, more importantly, understand one boy in particular. The trouble is that we had ended up with nothing, if not less than what we had started with. The Blackthorne Boys were as mysterious to us as the school they came from.

Which, needless to say, bugged us.

Especially me, seeing as Zach seemed to dedicate his life— and his smirk— to annoying me. So, while my best friends and I bugged their rooms, honey-potted, and schemed, Zach followed me around and purposely did anything and everything he could think of to irritate me.

Unfortunately, for some inane reason, God made me attracted to Zach. God must really hate me.

So, long story short, I fell for him big time (not that I would ever admit it) and I'm pretty sure he fell for me to. And then he left. And I don't know when, or if, I'll ever see him again. Ah, the life of a spy.

All I really do know is that I have feelings for him (much to my great dismay) and that I can't tell anyone about it, not even my best friends. Why? Well, first of all because I know that someone might use it against me in any way that they could possibly think of (Tina).

And second because after what happened with Josh I promised myself I would never let another boy in to my heart. But I had anyways. And even though I hate Zach for worming his way into my heart, I can't help but hate myself more for letting him—and possibly getting addicted to him.

And that is why I'm in the library at five o'clock in the afternoon, pouring over all and any books that mention Blackthorne— I'm feeding my addiction.

I have chosen to dedicate my summer to trying to find the hidden location of Blackthorne Institute for Boys, and consequentially find my way to the boy who kissed me and walked away.

I was sitting at the table were Zach and I had studied, my jacket draped over my chair and my head lowered to the book whose script I was trying to make out in the poor light.

After the first few pages I lost interest as I realized that this book was written about the civil war (at least, what really happened).

I went back to the shelf where I found the book and was about to put it back when I notice that there was a small button were the book was supposed to go.

I pressed it cautiously and the fire place in the back of the library turned to reveal a secret passage.

The passage was so small that I had to crawl into it, but after a few feet it opened up enough for me to stand up straight.

I followed the dark tunnel until I got to a small room, lit by a dim light hanging from the ceiling. In the room was a small bookcase that looked like it would fall apart if I touched it because it was so old.

I walked over to the book case and my eyes widened when I saw a book with the words 'BLACKTHORNE' printed on the binding. I only hesitated for two and a half seconds before I carefully pulled the book off the shelf.

I opened it to the first page and read. What I read shocked me. It had the location of Blackthorn Institute for Boys …


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

**Cammie POV**

(Library's secret tunnel)

I couldn't believe it! The Blackthorne Institute for Boys was located here! As in a few miles east of Roseville.

I couldn't believe this, they were so close to our school and no one even knew it. How could we have never realized it?

I scanned the pages and realized that this was William C. Blackthorne's diary! Who knew he kept a journal? I kept reading:

_July 23, 1867_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was too close for my taste. Gillian was almost got caught sneaking out of Gallagher, coming to see me. _

_What was the point of the tunnel and the sneaking this if there was always the threat? We couldn't even see each other without running the risk that one of us might get caught, if not both of us._

_I wish we could see her everyday, but it isn't easy trying to keep it secret. All I want to do is yell my love to the heavens, but I will never be able to._

_I love her and she loves me. _

_If only it were that simple._

_-Love William -_

I felt my heart break as I read on and discovered that one day Gillian was discovered sneaking of to meet William. She was sent away by her parents and they never saw each other again. I could feel tears falling down my cheek. What could be so terrible about their love that they were forbidden to see each other?

I shut the book softly and as I did a small piece of paper fell out from the pages. I wiped my tears away and knelt down to pick it up.

I looked at it. I couldn't believe if again! I must have been having a very lucky day because in my hands was a map of a secret passageway. And what I could tell from it, it lead straight to Blackthorne Academy. And the opening to it was right under my feet…

**Zach POV**

(Zach, Grant, and Jonas' room)

It had been two weeks since I left Gallagher Academy. Even though finals had just finished and everyone was getting read to leave for the summer (Blackthorne gets out a week after Gallagher), I had a lot of stuff on my mind.

Like what was Cammie thinking about right know? Was she thinking of me? Did I kiss her wrong? Was she okay that I kissed her? Did she like it? What was she thinking when I did it? Does she hate me now? Does she _love_ me?

I felt like my head was going to explode.

_Zach, snap out of it! You're acting like a girl! Only girls worry about stuff like that! …Right?_

I quickly erased the thoughts from my mind and looked around.

Jonas was hard at work hacking into Gallagher Academy system. Which he's been going at for the past 3hours 11minutes and 23seconds.

I looked at Grant he was staring at a picture of Bex, which he's been looking at for the past 13 minutes.

This was just pathetic.

"This is so pathetic! Grant you've been looking at her picture for the last 13 minutes and 21 seconds. And Jonas! You'll never get into the Gallagher system! Liz designed it herself, remember? And even if you did, what are you going to do once you're in?" I said. "It's just pathetic!"

"Look who's talking! You're the one who moans about Cammie in your sleep! Who's the pathetic one now?" Grant asked smugly, thinking that he was going to win this argument—which he wasn't.

"You, because you're pathetic." I told him.

"You're patheticer!" Grant yelled at me.

"You're patheticest!"I yelled back knowing that there was nothing above patheticest.

"Well, you're…you're patheticerest!"

Before I could tell him that isn't a word Jonas beat me to it, "Grant, sorry to tell you this, but 'patheticerest' isn't a word. So Zach wins." Grant sighed.

"Oh, and I'm in."Jonas said looking up from his computer and smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAHPTER III**

**Zach POV**

**(Zach, Grant, and Jonas's room)**

"Yes!" Grant whooped at the same time as the door open and Dr. Steve walked in. What was he doing here?

"Actually, none of you win because none of those words are in the dictionary." He told us walking over to Jonas and closing his laptop. "So what are you boys up too," he asked.

"Nothing, I was just checking my emails." Jonas told him.

"Really? Because I just got a phone call from Gallagher Academy telling me that someone was trying to hack their system. You boys wouldn't have anything to do with it would you?" Mr. Steve asks, with a big smile on his face.

"Of course n-not!" Jonas stuttered. I really needed to teach that boy how to lie better.

"Excellent! So I'll go call Gallagher and tell them that they have nothing to worry about then, eh?"

"Mmm," we chuckled nervously. You _don't_ want to get on the bad side of those Gallagher girls, trust me.

"And get ready for dinner." He said closing the door as he left.

I watched as Jonas open up his computer."No!" Jonas yelled."He erased my 3 hours, 13minute, and 27second work, hacking into Gallagher."Jonas yelled.

I couldn't help but smirk.

Dr. Steve was good.

**Cammie POV**

**(Library's secret passageway)**

I looked at the floor beneath me, there had to be some kind of button or code to open the passageway beneath my feet.

I got on my hands and knees and felt around. I could faintly feel the cracks in the floor indicating a trap door about 4ft by 4ft.

I could feel something else too; I looked closely and blew away some dust, revealing a key hole. And if there's a key hole then there's a key.

I sprung off the floor and opened the Blackthorne book again. I turned the page where I left off; hoping to find were the key was located.

I read the first sentence. It took me completely of guard. It wasn't William Blackthorne writing this time, but someone else.

_December 1, 1942_

_Dear Journal, _

_My name is Benjamin Willington and I am falling in love with a Gallagher girl. _

_We've been using the tunnel is beneath your feet right now to meet in secret. I love her, but no one can know that we're seeing each other and that we know about the schools. I leave our secret here with you. _

_- Love Ben-_

I flipped it to the next entry.

_May 12, 1982_

_Dear Journal,_

_My name is Christopher Morgan. I am falling for a Gallagher girl named Rachael. _

_We've been using the tunnels to meet secretly. I come to meet her every night, but last night was different. We almost got caught. I fear that that we may not be able to meet anymore, so I'm_ _l__eaving the key in a special place. It is hidden in the binding of this journal, and I hope that this journal should never fall into the wrong hands. _

_To whoever finds it next, guard it well. _

_~Love, Christopher~_

I suck in a surprised breath. My dad wrote in this book! And he hid the key in the binding, too! I shut the book and inspected the binding.

In the dim light it was hard to see, but I could faintly make out a thin line. I snaked my finger into the slit and it opened up. A small, rusty key fell out into my open palm.

I dropped to the knees and inserted the key into the keyhole.

Slowly I turned the key and opened the trap door into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

**Cammie POV**

I followed the passageway in the dark for what seemed like days, but was actually only about three or so. Even though Blackthorne was only a few miles away, this tunnel was full of sharp inclines and steep drops, as if it were meant to slow someone down. Which it did. If it weren't for all those tiny 'mountains' I would have probably cut about and hour minutes of my time. Not to mention there wasn't any light in the passage, probably adding another fifteen minutes to my time as well.

By the time I saw the dim light signaling the end of the passage I was about ready to give up and pass out. I could almost see the pain radiating off my feet, even in the dark. When I saw the light I picked up my pace until I was barreling towards the end. Unfortunately, I was going so fast and it was so dark that I miscalculated and didn't slow down in time. I ended up running straight into the stone wall at the end.

I was knocked down onto the cold ground and I just lay there for a few minutes, regaining my bearings. Finally, I got back on my feet again and starting probing the wall with my fingers, looking for some sort of switch or latch that would open the door.

On the left side of the 'door' (the wall) I found a small lever and I pulled it. Slowly the wall cracked open and I peeked out.

I was in a dark hallway, lit only by a few candles on the walls. There were no windows, but even if there had been, it was probably dark out by now, so that wouldn't help. It looked like a medieval castle.

_You wouldn't want to sleep in my school, Gallagher Girl,_ Zach had said. Now I think I understood why. The place gave of a cold vibe, like it didn't want me here. Eerie, much?

There was no one in the hall and I didn't hear any unusual sounds, so I slipped out from the passage and closed the stone door behind me. First though, I probed the wall from the side in the hall to make sure there was a way to open it again so I could go back to Gallagher. There was another lever here, just like on the other side, and it was barely visible. It you weren't looking for it you would never know that it was there.

I looked around me, memorizing the hall so I would be able to find it again once it was time to go home. Then I cautiously set off to find Zach's room.

The entire time I saw no one and heard nothing. _Where is _everyone, I wonder to myself. Then I realize that it's probably dinner time and so everyone was in the Great Hall, or wherever they ate. As if to back me up my stomach growled and I remembered that I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Finally I reached the dorms. It took me a few minutes, but I found Zach, Jonas and Grant's room easily enough. I could tell it was there room because there was a picture of Bex sitting on one of the beds, looking very worn, with kiss marks drawn all over it in red pen. _Jeez Grant. _He's as bad as a girl!

I decided I would just wait here for the guys to get back because there really wasn't anywhere else for me to go. I sat down on Zach's bed and before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep…

**Zach's POV**

It was dinner time and all hundred or so of us boys were gathered in the Great Hall, listening while Dr. Steve was giving a good-bye speech. I was zoning out because I was thinking of Cammie— again. I mentally sighed_._

I had to see her soon or I think I'm going to freak out, not that it shows though. As usual, I had my mask locked firmly in place on my face, making my expression unreadable. I looked over at Grant and Jonas and could tell they we thinking of Bex and Liz, too. We needed our Gallagher Girls.

After Dr. Steve had finished his speech, I sent a message around to the entire sophomore class, using a form of communication Jonas had come up with in freshman year, consisting of a series of knocks. It was similar to Morse code, but more complex and only our class knew about it. We were like that a lot of the time, secretive brothers. I messaged them to meet up in Grant's, mine, and Jonas' room after dinner.

Before every break we always meet up in someones room and have a sort of 'good-bye party.' Translation: we sit around and chill—like men! It's sort of become a tradition, ever since Tim and Mario started it before winter break in the eighth grade. Usually I don't look forward to it because it just means that the next day I'm going to be left alone in the mansion with Dr. Steve (let me just say that that guy gets a little loopy around Christmas).This year is different though, because I'm almost looking forward to the 'party.' You know, because it'll take my mind of Cam for awhile.

I look down the table as my message reaches the last group of sophomores sitting on the end, closest to the doors. I make eye contact with them and they nod slightly.

I turn back to my meal and focus in on the conversation Grant and Jonas were having with Nick and Mario.

~_half-an-hour later~_

Everyone was getting up and heading back to their rooms to pack and get in as much sleep as they could before they all headed out. In half and hour, after curfew and the first periodical hall check the entire sophomore class would be tip-toeing to our room so we could hang.

Grant, Jonas and I made a detour to the kitchen on the way to our room. We grabbed a couple six packs of mountain dew and as many chips as we could carry. Then we snuck back to our dorm.

Just as I was reaching for the knob on the door it twisted and swung open, and I saw the last person I expected to see.

**Cammie's POV**

_Whoa._ I woke up to the sounds of footsteps in the halls. And from what I could hear? There were lots of boys walking right outside this door. Lots and _lots _of boys.

_Dinner must be over,_ I thought to myself. Again my stomach growled.

After a few minuets the sounds dimmed a bit and it sounded like the halls were mostly empty again. I waited another minuet or two and then I couldn't take it. I got up to go and find the kitchen so I could get myself something to eat before my stomach imploded.

I walked up to the door and swung it open.

And saw Zach.

Who was staring.

At me.

Stunned.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

…_Then, just as I was reaching for the knob on the door it twisted and the door swung open and I saw the last person I expected to see..._

**Zach's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I dropped everything and rubbed my eyes, probably looking like an idiot.

"_Cammie?"_

"Hey Zach," said 'Cammie' (I'm thinking that maybe I'm seeing things). I looked her up and down. She sure _looked_ like Cammie, but was it really her or just my mind playing tricks on me? _Great_, I thought. Now I understand the phrase 'crazy in love.' Wait, what? Who ever said anything about love? _Do_ I love Cammie?

I must have looked like a complete and utter loony standing there staring at her with my eyes glazed over and piles of junk food surrounding me, because she suddenly looked worried.

"Zach?" She stepped closer and waved her hand in front of my face.

"Cammie? Is that really you?" I managed to whisper after about four and a half seconds.

"Yeah, it's really me. Who else would it be?" She was giving me a strange look that said she thought I might be crazy— but hey, that makes two of us.

Then it suddenly hit me. _Cammie_, Cammie _Morgan_, _my_ Gallagher Girl was standing here, in _my_ room, in _Blackthorne_! Oh. My. God.

Suddenly I strode forward and caught her up in a massive bear hug. I think I must have stunned her because I heard her gasp as my arms circled her waist, but after a minute she relaxed and hugged me back, her arms twisting around my neck.

"You're here, you're here, you're here. I can't believe you're here." I murmured into her hair, making her giggled. I laughed and pulled out of the hug so I could look at her face to face. When I saw her face, her beautiful face, I couldn't help it— I crashed my lips down on hers. We broke of 2 minutes and 43 seconds later, gasping for breath.

A grin spread across my face and she smiled her 100-watt smile back. I swear, every time she does that my heart stops for a second, then picks up at about twice as fast as usual.

Then I remembered my roommates still standing at the door. I turned to them with Cammie and we both laughed. Jonas was standing stock still, completely frozen, and Grant's jaw was on the ground. I walked up to them, shut Grant's jaw for him, and gave Jonas a good shake.

"Cammie!" Grant yelled, laughing.

My Gallagher Girl came up to greet my best friends properly and all I could do was stand there and smile, frozen in my happiness.

**Cammie's POV**

Zach, Grant, Jonas and I were spread out in their room, talking and laughing. Grant lay on his stomach, sprawled on his bed and Jonas sat at his desk. Zach lay on his bed, and I lay draped over him, my head resting on his stomach and my feet propped up on the wall as I looked at Grant and Jonas. Zach stroked my hair with one hand while the other held my hand firmly in his grip.

As happy as I was I couldn't help but marvel at the fact that Zach seemed to love me so much. I knew that he liked me, but I never even dared to hope that his feelings for me could rival the feelings I have for him. And I'm pretty sure that I love him (there, I said it. I am in love with Zachary Goode, my Blackthorne Boy. I wonder what he would say if he found out that's how I thought of him—_my _Blackthorne Boy). So that's a lot of love emanating from Mr. Goode over here.

"So Cammie," started Grant. I knew where this was going. "Is um… is Bex here?' He asked hopefully. Jonas looked up at me hopefully too, because where there's one Gallagher Girl, there's usually more. I hated to disappoint them though.

"Sorry guys, Bex and Liz left for summer vacation a week ago," I said sadly. I missed them a lot. "It's just me and the guards over at Gallagher this summer. "

"Oh," they sighed, clearly saddened. But then they perked up again.

"Well, next time you talk to them can you tell them we said hi? Besides, it isn't all bad! We have you here, don't we? And one Gallagher Girl is better than none," Grant announced cheekily.

Zach's hand tightened on mine and his hand stopped stroking my hair. I glanced at him and froze when I saw his expression, startled. He was glaring at Grant. There was silence for a minute as we all took in Zach's expression. He looked about ready to strangle Grant.

"She's mine," Zach growled, talking for the first time in ten minutes.

There was a moment of silence and then Grant and Jonas burst out laughing. Zach turned to me and smirked and I smiled back. He was cute when he was possessive. Then again, he was always cute ;).

"Man, you know I didn't mean it like that," chocked out Grant through his tears of laughter. "Cammie's like my sister!" He assured Zach.

"Good. Let's keep it that way." Then Zach looked at me. "And when I say good, I mean _Goode_." We all burst out laughing again.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and we all froze. I wasn't supposed to be here and if I got caught… then we were all going to be in a load of _crap_.

**Zach's POV**

It was unbelievable that Cammie was here, and I was still trying to wrap my mind around the idea. And to make it even more unbeleivable, she had explained to us how she got here. We were all amazed, to say the least. Leave it to Gallagher Girl to find the secret passage!

We were all laughing and I could feel the vibrations through Cammie, who was lying on my stomach, when we all heard the knock and froze. If not for our being spies, we wouldn't have heard if because it was so soft. I immediately began to panic as my mind raced.

"Quick, _hide her_," Grant whisper-yelled, breaking us out of our momentary shock.

We all jumped up, scrambling to look for somewhere to hide my Gallagher Girl. After about two and a half seconds (which may not seem like much, but to a spy it most certainly is) we managed to hide her under Grant's bed.

If you didn't know she was there then you would never guessed. Unless you sat on the bed— then I'm sure you would notice because if wouldn't bounce right. You know, seeing as how my almost-maybe-sort-of-girlfriend was stuffed underneath it.

I felt so bad stuffing her down there, for both me and her. I had been separated from her long enough, and now she was finally here, but squished under Grant's bed. It was torturous.

We caught our breath and then Jonas said, "All right man, open the door."

Grant walked up to it and only hesitated half a second before swinging it open…


	6. Chapter 6

**CAHPTER VI**

**Zach's POV**

The door swung open, revealing eleven very cheery looking sophomores. Grant, Jonas and I all let out a relieved breath.

I can't believe I had forgotten about our 'party'! Though from the looks on Grants and Jonas' faces, I would say I'm not the only one. I guess we had been so caught up with Cammie that it totally slipped our minds. Some spies we are.

"Hey man," Nick said and we just stared. After forty three seconds he gave us a weird look that said '_What the hell is going on guys? It's just us._'"Okay, we aren't that ugly looking," he said.

My roommates and I laughed, but even to our ears it sounded breathless and nervous. I swallowed hard. "Hey guys, come on in."

They filed in and made themselves at home, draping themselves over our beds and settling into the beanbag chairs. I held in a horrified breath when Mario jumped onto Grants bed.

"Hey, Grant man," he said, "I think there's something wrong with your bed. It doesn't bounce. Did you break it?"

I jumped in before Grant had a chance to answer. "Yeah, he broke it... while he was jumping on it. You know how you aren't supposed to do that? Well, that's why."

"Ohh," Mario sighed. "Now I get why my momma's always yelling at me and shit. This isn't comfy no more."

There was a tiny giggle from under the bed.

"What was that?" Chris demanded, his head snapping to attention.

**Cammie's POV**

Before I knew what was happening the boys had pushed me under Grant's bed, trying to hide me. I didn't object, but I didn't like it either. It was so gross down here! '_Eww,'_I thought,_' I think something just touched my leg__!'_What has Grant been putting down here?

I sighed silently. What had to be done, had to be done. And unfortunately, this had to be done.

"All right man, open the door." I heard Jonas say, and then the door opened.

The boys let out the breaths that they were holding and then I heard someone say, 'Hey man.' Forty three seconds later the same guy continued, 'Okay, we aren't that ugly.'

Huh?

Grant, Jonas and Zach all laughed, but I could hear the strain in their voices.

"Hey guys, come on it," Zach said. _I wonder what's going on… if only I could see more._ I silently push myself as close to the edge of the bed as I dare, peeking out from under it.

Eleven boys walk into the room and make themselves at home. My stomach knotted as one came up to Grant's bed, and before I know what's happening, he jumped onto it. It takes all my self control not to gasp in pain when the mattress makes contact with my stomach, but the blow hurts like a punch in the gut.

"Hey, Grant man," the boy said, and I held my breath, "I think there's something wrong with your bed. It doesn't bounce. Did you break it?" He had a slight Hispanic accent.

"Yeah, he broke it... while he was jumping on it. You know how you aren't supposed to do that? Well, that's why." I heard Zach say.

"Ohh," the boy on the bed said, "now I get why my momma's always yelling at me and shit. This isn't comfy no more."

I couldn't help it— I giggled.

"What was that?" I heard another boy ask, his voice sharp. Suddenly I heard footsteps and I looked out from under the bed.

There were feet— and they were headed in my direction.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII**

_I couldn't help it— I giggled. _

"_What was that?" I heard another boy ask, his voice sharp. Suddenly I heard footsteps and I looked out from under the bed._

_There were feet— and they were headed in my direction._

**Zach's POV**

_Oh shit!_ I thought. I had to do something quick, because Chris was bending down to look under Grant's bed, where Cammie was hidden! How did he know to look down there? _Oh, right,_ I thought—_spy. _Ugh.

I moved so I was standing between him and the bed, and then jerked him up into a standing position.

"Dude! What the hell was that?" he said, stunned by my behavior.

"Why are you looking down there? There's nothing there!"

"I heard something! There's something down there!"

I felt my face settle into a hardened mask. "No. There isn't."

We glared at each other for a minute and twenty-three seconds before Chris let out an angry breath and stepped back. I held back my sigh of relief, but let my face relax.

I turned towards the other boys and noticed Dmitri staring at me, his purple eyes calculating. "What the hell are you staring at, man?" I demanded.

He took a second to reply

"Grant's bed isn't broken," he said slowly. "When you break a bed by jumping on it, it doesn't get stiff… it gets weak." **(A/N. I don't know if that's really true, but if it isn't then let's just pretend for this story.)**

Everyone stared.

"What are you saying?" Tyler asked his voice cautious.

"He's saying that for some reason Zach, Grant and Jonas are lying to us about what's under that bed," snapped Logan.

Michael came to our defense. "I'm sure whatever it is they have a good reason for hiding it." Good ol' Michael, always coming protecting the underdogs. Except, really, we aren't the underdogs. Grant, Jonas and I are at the top of the class. We're just... a little out of sorts at the moment.

"Besides," said Justin, Michael's best friend, "it's probably just Grant's playboy stash. I bet he has them all stack up under the bed. I bet he looks at 'em every night!" He sounded a bit unsure, but he would back Michael.

"Hey!" exclaimed Grant.

"Well then," Logan's voice was sharp, "if that's what all is, you won't mind if we take a look." In his eyes was an unspoken challenge.

I was torn. I could either let them look under the bed, find my Gallagher Girl and accept the consequences, or I could stop them and have to answer all their questions. Either way this would end badly. I looked at Grant and Jonas and could see they were struggling with the same mania.

"Zach, man," said Austin, his eyes flashing and his hands knotting into fists, "Just let us look under the bed! Don't make us force you!"

Well, I guess that answers that question. I would have to let them look, because even if I was top of the class, Grant Jonas and I couldn't stand against eleven of our peers. I was Goode, but I wasn't that good.

Slowly, I backed away from them bed, my face expressionless. I glared as Daniel approached the bed and dunked down, but my heart was beating fast in my chest and I was sure everyone in the room could hear it.

He stayed like that for 43 seconds before coming back up. There was a disbelieving look on his face, like he couldn't have really seen what he just did.

He swallowed hard and looked me in the eyes.

Six and a half seconds later: "Who is she?"

* * *

**hey guys. i know the chapters I've been putting up aren't that long, but that's because i usually cut the chapter when i think it'll be best, not when it's convenient length wise. also, some people have told me that Zach doesn't really sound like Zach, but all i can say to that is oh well, that's how i wrote him. sorry if that sounds harsh, i don't mean it to be, but i wrote Zach's thoughts in the way i thought was best for the story. besides, I'm not a guy, and i really have no idea how their thoughts run. so sorry, but not really. **

**katiebear95 ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER VIII**

"_Who is she?"_

**Cammie's POV**

Oh, _poop monkeys!_

**Zach's POV**

"Who is she?" Mario's voice rang through the room and I swear everyone stopped breathing.

Right then and there I wanted to shrink into the wall and _hide_ from the stares of my peers. There were the bewildered few, the confused and the, dare I say it… accusing.

It went deadly quiet for three minutes and thirty-two seconds while we all just stared at each other, until I couldn't take it any longer.

I swallowed when Mario finally stepped back into the wall of boys staring at me. Well, me, Grant and Jonas, who now stood next to me. I understood they would stand next to me no matter what. Ah, the perks of having best friends. Really, I recommend it to you.

"_She,"_ hissed Chris, his eyes flashing. As they realized what Mario had meant, each of the boys reacted in turn.

Logan's hands balled into fists, Matt's eyes widened, Dmitri smirked (his was pitiful compared to mine, just in case you were wondering. For future reference.) Justin looked like he was going to be sick; Michael stared at me in shock, Daniel and Tyler's jaws dropped before they audibly smacked closed again. Austin looked pissed, and I think Nick was about to pass out.

Grant, Jonas and I said nothing, but we cataloged each of their reactions, testing the air. Finally, I called out to Cammie.

"Come on out, Gallagher Girl. They know." There were a few astonished breaths when I said Gallagher, and at least three jaws hit the floor before my classmates got a hold on their masks.

I watched as Cammie slowly peeked out from the bed, a sheepish, and slightly sick, grimace on her face.

"Holy shit," someone muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER IX**

**Zach's POV**

"Holy shit,' someone muttered.

I looked up and saw Justin was the one who spoke.

"Um… hey," Cammie said awkwardly to the boys, from her position somewhere half under the bed.

They just stared at her—and stared. After a few minutes it started to get really uncomfortable, and Cammie was still tucked under the bed, only her head peeping out. I momentarily gave up on glaring and leaned down to help Gallagher Girl up. I grabbed her under her arms and lifted her, unconsciously positioning myself between her and my friends.

"Look," I said, frowning, "I know this looks bad—"

"Like hell it does," cut in Austin angrily. He does that a lot, let me tell you. This dude has a lot of pent up anger, and most of it was currently directed at me. "Do you have any idea what could happen it someone finds out she's in here? If they find out you snuck her in here, and worse, that we _knew_, we're all going to be dog meat!"

"But I didn't sneak her in," I replied calmly. It was totally a mask— I was so not calm.

"So, what," Chris snapped. "She just snuck herself in? With no help?"

Cammie took that moment to put her foot down. Figuratively speaking, of course.

"Excuse me? First of all, _SHE_ has a name. It's Cammie. Second of all, I _did_ sneak in her by myself! Zach didn't have anything to do with it! He didn't even know I was coming!"

The boys stared at her like they were surprised she talked. _Insert snort here_.

Dmitri chuckled darkly, his eyes slowly raking Cammie's body. "Feisty, feisty."

I scowled, suddenly angry. "Hey, that's my girlfriend! If you so much as touch her you'll wake up without a hand!" The warning was loud and clear: Touch her and die.

"Zach," Cammie warned. "Calm down." Her voice brought me down from my thundering cloud of doom and I looked down at her.

"So what now, Gallagher Girl?"

"Now," she said with a calculatingly mischievous glint in her eyes, "We go to my school."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER X**

**Cammie's POV**

"_What?"_ Zach said incredulously.

"You know Zach, for a spy sometimes you can me so dim," I said with a teasing smile.

That got a couple of nervous laughs from the other guys. I could tell that they weren't really sure how to act around me, or even really what to do about me (not that they could do anything in the first place—I could so take them any day), so I was trying to get them to loosen up a bit. So, what they hey, I thought. They might as well come to Gallagher for a couple of hours.

"You want us to go to _Gallagher_," Zach asked, shocked.

"Do you have anything better to do here?" I challenged. "I was thinking we could all hang down at Gallagher for a couple of hours, in the Rec room or something."

Zach just stared at me.

"Listen, what else are we going to do Zach? Just sit around here stuck in the room. Everyone already got out for the summer over at Gallagher. We would have the whole mansion to ourselves so we wouldn't get caught. Don't pretend you don't covet the Rec room."

The Rec room was the sort of common room over in the dorms. It was stocked up with a jumbo flat screen, cable, DVDs, music, awesome surround sound, a top of line stereo, not to mention four packed mini-fridges. During the exchange we practically had to tear the boys out of there whenever we had free time. Before Blackthorne came we never really used the room, but it was set up anyways. Mostly because we had an image to uphold. That and it looked mighty fine.

"Well," Zach said, a smile hinting at his lips, "I guess for a few hours… that would be _alright_."

The other boys whooped. I guess they'd heard about the infamous Rec room.

It suddenly hit me what we were about to do, and I felt a wave of euphoria.

Never before in my life had I taken as big a risk as this. Not only did I sneak into Blackthorne Institute for Boys completely undetected, but now I was sneaking out again with fourteen boys, back to my deserted school in the middle of the night. Not to mention that one of said boys happens to be my sort-of-boyfriend (relationship pending).

_Whoa_, I thought to myself. I guess this is what boys do to you. _I think I like it_.

A half hour later we were walking through the tunnels on our way to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.


	11. SEQUEL

**SEQUEL**

Hey, it's katiebear95.

I just wanted to let you know that I'm NOT going to continue writing 'The way to Blackthorne'.

But don't get your panties in a bunch just yet.

The reason I'm choosing not to continue this story is because I'm going to write a sequel called 'Back to Gallagher.' It's going to be about Cammie and Zach and the Blackthorne boys, obviously. Right now I'm debating whether or not I should bring the entire gang of Gallagher Girls back in. I'm thinking that I probably will, but I'm not so sure where this story is headed as of now, so I don't know what good it'll do if I do bring them into the story.

When I first started writing 'The way to Blackthorne' I didn't expect a whole lot of people to like it, let alone ask for more, so I don't have much of a game plan. That is why I'm going to ask you guys to review this author's note telling me your ideas as to what should happen. From whatever I get back from you I'll mold into something, hopefully somewhat interesting.

And don't worry, if I do use your idea, or even just a small part of your idea, I WILL mention you at the beginning of the story. This girl is NOT a fan of stealing ideas. :/

Until I get a good grip on where this story is headed though, I won't post 'Back to Gallagher.' Mostly because I want to make sure what I post matches where the story is going, but also because I want to know who to thank. ;)

NOW you may get your panties all bunched up.

—Katiebear95 ;)


End file.
